The Code
by Molly's Monsters
Summary: Mellie and Olivia have created a code to keep their relationship secret, but Cyrus finds out.


**Author's note: I do not own Scandal. Inspired in part by The Toast's article on Mellie and Olivia.**

"Well, Madame First Lady, how many can I expect? One? Two? Three?" Olivia held up her fingers with no separation between them, giving Mellie a pointed look.

It had been like this for six months. Talking in codes, sneaking around. It's not like she was a stranger to the situation, but it felt different with Mellie. Maybe it was because this time, no one suspected. Not even Mellie's secret service agents had figured it out. Sure, they could see all the time they were spending together, but no one had made the leap to believing they were lovers yet. Olivia could hardly believe it herself.

"Three," Mellie replied. "Good morning, Katie." She waved to a passing intern. "Ms. Pope, I believe we can expect an oral presentation as well."

Their code should've felt stale or hokey by now. There were very few ways to describe sex acts and make it sound like official White House business in passing. Still, every time, it was as arousing as ever.

Mellie's chief of staff stomped through the hall muttering, "Just 10 minutes of warning, honestly, I don't know what they are—oh, Madame First Lady, I was looking for you. Ms. Pope, good morning, I didn't realize you were in the building."

"Not for long. I'll leave you. I know you have a 4:30 and I need to find some, uh, scissors for later." She winked at Mellie, blushing a bit at her not-so-subtle innuendo.

"That's just it—your 4:30 has been cancelled. You don't have anything until the president lands at 8."

"Thank you, Michelle. If that's all..."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, continuing down the hallway.

They looked at each other for only a moment and Olivia nodded. Mellie briefly grabbed Olivia's hand as she wheeled them around and marched them toward the residence. Halfway to their destination, Mellie spotted a small alcove with no one around. She pushed Olivia inside.

"Mellie, wait, wait. We can't just...we shouldn't just...someone will...screw it," she said, kissing Mellie hard just once before she turned on her heel and headed off, Mellie in close pursuit.

* * *

They were lying on their sides just gazing starry-eyed at one another. Olivia reached out to touch Mellie's hand.

"I love it when you put your hand on my hand." She squeezed Olivia's hand. "And when you put your lips on my lips." Mellie kissed her so softly, they barely touched. "And when you put your thighs on my thighs." Her hand ghosted over Olivia's silky legs. She started traveling upward. "And when you put your—"

"I think I get the picture," Olivia laughed and kissed Mellie deeply again. She started to get out of bed, but planted kisses across Mellie's chest as she got up. "Hold on just one minute."

"It's not like I don't know what you're doing. I'm still surprised you don't make calls when I've got my head between your legs. Licking and touching and squeezing and—"

"Hold that thought. Do not ever let go of that thought, do you understand me? Just one quick minute."

"All right, all right."

Olivia slipped into the shirt nearest to her—one of Fitz's—and went out to the hallway. She was just dialing Harrison when Cyrus rounded the corner. He stared at her for what felt like an eternity, then he charged toward the door.

"Cyrus, no, this isn't what it seems like. Let me explain."

"No, Olivia, no. I've seen this little play before and it never ends well. Not to mention that he lied to me and he's supposed to be schmoozing Illinois independents right now. I know you have _feelings_," he sneered, "but he can't just—" He opened the door and Mellie jumped to cover herself.

He looked from Olivia to Mellie, then back again.

"Cyrus?" Olivia asked hesitantly. "Cy?"

Cyrus burst out in a fit of laughter. He began shaking uncontrollably and had to use the door as support.

"But you and...you and—" he broke into giggles again. "How did this...you know what, don't worry about it. I'll leave you two alone." He kissed Olivia on the top of the head, winked at Mellie and left. They could hear him laughing all the way down the hall.

"Well, I guess, to one person at least, the cat's out of the bag."

"It's not the only one," Mellie said, throwing the sheets off of herself and spreading her legs.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That's pathetic, even for us."

"So shut me up then."

Again, Olivia rolled her eyes. But that wasn't the kind of request she was going to ignore.


End file.
